


Unexpected Depths

by soberloki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberloki/pseuds/soberloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron finds something particularly unusual at 12 Grimmauld Place; Harry has a minor victory and a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Depths

"You can't do it, can you?" Harry's glee inspired Hermione to visible irritation. "Oh, come on! Since you started studying Legilimency, you've been at me to work on Occluding. I _told_ you Snape's pathetic excuse for lessons kept me from learning before. I'm _not_ stupid, whatever Skeeter says about me."

Ron thundered down the stairs, sending dust shuffling off the shelves in the library at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, Hermione! I found a room that's got a whole other house in it!" He burst in and stopped short. "What's wrong?" He hated taking sides when his friends fought, it gave him headaches.

"Hermione's miffed because I can Occlude her. I just managed it," Harry gloated.

"Well done! Maybe now you can sleep without waking the house. Anyway, I found a room that's some kind of portal. I went in and I was in another house, but the windows all look out on Grimmauld Place. I think it's one of those pocket spaces Dung used to talk about, like, er –"

"Where he stored stolen property," Hermione snorted. "The Order never found anything like that, how did _you_ turn it up?"

"Dumb luck, I'm sure," Ron said curtly. He was getting tired of Hermione's newly superior attitude – she knew more than he did, than _anyone_ did, about Horcruxes, and new defensive spells, and… _everything_. And she never let him forget it.

"Don't be like that, Ron," Harry soothed, patting his shoulder. Hermione sighed and lost her superior look.

"I'm sorry, Ron. I'm tired and it's making me snippy. Where _did_ you find it?"

Ron snorted. "One of Kreacher's hidey-holes. In the attic, he had a little room mostly walled off. I found the way he got in, and made it bigger. A lot of the junk we chucked, he put it in this other house. It's creepy, all of it back where it was and everything _else_ missing."

Harry twitched as if electrocuted. "Locket!"

Ron snickered. "Earring!"

"No, that's where we'll probably find that bloody locket!"

Hermione grinned at Ron. Ron grinned back. "Yes, that's why I'm here. Let's go while we have daylight."

Harry snorted at them both, and led the way back up to the attic. "You know, if this other house is another dimension - that's what Dung called the pocket spaces, didn't he? - we could stuff Voldemort in Kreacher's little room and seal it up. Let the other dimension deal with him."

Hermione felt a shiver go up her spine. Why _couldn't_ they do it? Lock Voldemort away in a pocket space exactly like the one inside Kreacher's little room, and...

"You two go ahead. There's something I need to look into. Do be careful?"

Harry shot her a thoughtful look. "You too. I mean it, 'Mione. The library here has a mind of its own."

Ron sighed and towed Harry toward the darkest corner of the attic. "Come _on_. Daylight's wasting!"


End file.
